Ce n'est que le commencement !
by shimizuu
Summary: Intermède durant la période ou Luffy est soigné par Trafalgar suite à la guerre de Marinford. La différence majeure, c'est que Ace aussi, est soigné par le chirurgien ! Cette fic raconte cette période, entre retrouvaille et découverte. AcexLaw ainsi que AcexLuffy sur la fin ! : )


**Et me voilà avec un petit OS, qui j'espère, vous plaira !**

**Il fut crée grâce à un défis de Nathdawn,(qui est ma sublissime beta) où il fallait que je case 15 mots dans une fic, à savoir : Tragique, croix, passage, gland, barricade, boeuf, décembre, décourager, barre, ornithorynque, tartelette, comédie, douche, poisson rouge et impuissant. Ils sont en gras dans mon texte :)**

**Un remerciement tout particulier à Shoku uki, pour ses précieux conseils et avis !**

**Remerciement bien entendu à Oda, sans qui le monde du manga serait bien triste, sans ses fabuleux personnages.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**.**

**Ce n'est que le commencement !**

.

Luffy se réveilla en sursaut, une peur l'assaillant, lui intimant que ce n'était certainement pas l'heure de dormir. Il ouvrit les yeux tout en se redressant d'un coup, une douleur lancinante lui parcourant le corps. Les yeux exorbités, perdus, il mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre qu'il n'était plus sur le champ de bataille, mais dans un lit, et couvert de bandages.

« Ace… », dit-il doucement, encore désorienté, puis se reconnectant enfin à la réalité, cria son nom qui résonna dans la chambre vide. Il essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes ne parvenaient plus à retenir son poids, il s'écroula au sol.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, alerté par le vacarme que faisait Luffy, puis la porte s'ouvrit, encadrant un jeune homme brun, dans un guère meilleur état que Mugiwara.

« Luffy… Arrête donc de te traîner par terre, et repose-toi, c'est ce que le médoc' a dit. »

Au son de cette voix moqueuse, Luffy, toujours au sol, releva la tête d'un bloc, ces yeux s'exorbitant sous la surprise.

« Ace ! T'es vivant ! », cria-t-il tout en se relevant avec précipitation, se mélangeant les pieds dans le drap qui l'avait suivi dans sa chute. Il se précipita sur lui, la joie lui faisant pousser des ailes et sauta à son cou, les faisant tomber au sol.

Avachi sur son frère, scotché à lui tel un koala, Luffy n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était vrai. Mais la réalité était celle-là, Ace, son frère était bel et bien vivant, le pourquoi du comment attendra, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était profiter.

Ace se laissa aussi aller, et l'entoura de ses bras tout en éclatant de rire. Oui, ça faisait drôlement du bien d'être de nouveau libre ! Il raffermit sa prise sur son frère, comme pour se prouver que c'était bien la réalité, qu'ils avaient bien réussi à se soustraire de cette fin **tragique**.

Quelques minutes passèrent, les rires avaient cessé, laissant la pièce dans un silence bienfaisant.

« Luffy… c'est pas pour dire, mais t'es lourd.

— …

— Hey, Luffy ? » Me dit pas qu'il s'est endormi cet idiot… , souffla-t-il dans un soupire amusé. Il le poussa donc d'un bras, le faisant basculer à coté de lui.

En effet, cet andouille s'est endormi sur moi…

Ace se redressa sur les coudes et posa son regard sur lui. Couché à présent sur le dos, un sourire niais au visage, Luffy dormait à poings fermés. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, plus comateux que regardant réellement son frère, perdu dans ses propres pensées.

« Mhhh viande…. »

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Ace alors que de la bave se mettait à couler de celles de son frère. S'il se mettait à rêver de bouffe, c'est que ça allait bien, se dit-il.

Alors qu'il essayait de se lever, une grimace déforma ses traits, lui aussi avait sacrément morflé. Et c'est pas peu dire, pourtant il est bien là, vivant. Trafalgar Law avait fait des merveilles.

Une fois debout, il tenta tant bien que mal, plutôt mal d'ailleurs, de remettre Luffy dans le lit, puis, à bout de souffle, quitta la pièce dans le but de rejoindre sa chambre et de piquer un petit roupillon, voir un gros, bien mérité.

« Le "medoc" t'a aussi dit, à toi, de te reposer, Portgas. »

Assis sur les marches menant au pont supérieur, Law attendait que Ace sorte.

« J'allais tout de même pas laisser mon frère couiner par terre, il m'aurait empêché de pioncer tranquille. Et puis… il ne t'aurait pas lâché tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas vu, de toute façon. », tenta-t-il de répondre d'une voix nonchalante.

Mais ce serait très mal connaitre le médecin que de penser qu'il puisse croire à se genre de mascarade. Ses yeux se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le ventre de son patient. Ses lèvres se serrèrent. Une petite tache sombre commençait à se propager sur les bandages lui entourant le torse.

« Bien-sûr. Je n'ai pas osé interrompre vos retrouvailles fraternelles, mais la prochaine fois, évite, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver attaché aux barreaux de ton lit. J'en serais tout à fait capable, tu sais.

— Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, Trafalgar, t'as bien la tronche à ça. Mais se sera pour une autre fois, je suis trop crevé pour ça, là. »

Ace partit sur cette dernière réplique, alors que Law le regardait les sourcils levés, légèrement étonné, mais se reprit bien vite. Alors qu'il se levait, s'avançant vers la chambre de Luffy pour vérifier son état, il lui répondit :

« Si tu sens que cette nuit tu as besoin de moi, préviens-moi. Pour recoudre ta blessure, bien entendu. »

Ace entendit la réponse de Law au moment ou il fermait la porte de sa chambre, quelques mètres plus loin.

Trafalgar, joueur ? A garder dans un coin de ma mémoire, pour plus tard, pensa-t-il dans un sourire, tout en s'avachissant dans son lit, s'endormant instantanément.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Le sous-marin voguait sur une mer paisible, seuls les quartiers inferieurs étaient immergés, augmentant ainsi la discrétion. Lorsque que Ace se réveilla il remarqua qu'il faisait nuit, et ne perçut que la pénombre à travers son hublot, il repensa à tout se qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était senti **impuissant **lors de la bataille de Marinford, lui qui se voyait déjà mort, cette bataille avait fait renaitre en lui une flamme qu'il pensait éteinte. Il s'était fait à cette idée. Elle ne lui faisait pas peur. Mourir c'est normal, ça arrive à tout le monde un jour. Quand on devient pirate, c'est pas pour aller cueillir des pâquerettes dans les champs. Cette vie risquée, il l'avait toujours voulue. Se sentir vivre. Prouver aux autres que même lui, méritait une place dans ce monde. Il voulait le prouver aux autres, mais aussi et surtout se convaincre lui-même. Et quitte à vivre, autant que ce soit en grand.

Le grincement de la porte le fit sortir de ses songes.

« Ace, t'es là ?

— Oui, baka, répondit-il dans un sourire que la pénombre cachait.

— Héhé, j'ai eu une petite dalle tout à l'heure, regarde ce que j'ai ramené ! »

Ace alluma la lampe de chevet histoire d'y voir plus clair.

Tout en rentrant dans la pièce, Luffy trainait derrière lui ce qui ressemblait à un sac. Plein de bouffe, vu le sourire du porteur, en déduisit Ace. Le plus jeune s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas du plus grand qui s'était redressé, s'adossant au mur, avec le sac entre eux deux. En fait c'était un drap, celui de Luffy très certainement, qui avait servi de conteneur.

A présent ouvert, toutes sortes de nourritures étaient étalées dessus, allant de la fameuse cuisse de bestiole quelconque, en passant par des fruits et divers desserts.

Luffy attaqua sans plus de cérémonie, et enfourna deux des cuisses dans sa bouche. Ace le regarda quelques secondes, puis considérant qu'il avait laissé assez d'avance à son frérot, se lança dans la bataille. Parce que là, c'est du sérieux. Une guerre qu'ils ont toujours menée entre eux, un rituel. Et c'est sans aucune pitié que Ace arracha des mains le gigot que Luffy était sur le point d'ingurgiter, et sans aucun remord que celui-ci essayait, entre deux bouchées, de tirer le drap vers lui, pour le mettre hors de porté du bras du second concurrent, qui, bien entendu, tirait lui aussi de son coté. Combat de regards, grognements… puis éclats de rire. Eclats de rire qui se stoppèrent d'un coup, lorsqu'ils remarquèrent qu'il ne restait qu'une **tartelette** au citron, bien trop près de Ace au goût de Luffy. Celui-ci, pas **découragé** pour un sou, se demanda s'il devait activer son gear second. Pas question de perdre si près du but ! Car devant lui ce n'était pas une simple tartelette, mais la victoire tant attendue face à Ace qui lui souriait.

Mais tout le monde sait que la réflexion n'est pas chose aisée chez notre ami l'homme caoutchouc. Alors qu'il était bloqué sur activer le gear et foncer, (mais le temps de l'activer Ace aura eu le temps de la manger, devait-il courir le risque ?) ou pas activer et foncer (mais Ace est plus près et l'aura sûrement avant lui), son frère, lui, ne se posa pas de question, et enfourna sans plus de cérémonie la tartelette dans sa bouche, sous le regard choqué de son vis-à-vis.

« Putain Ace ! Tricheur ! J'étais pas prêt ! », lança Luffy, virant les restes de bouffe de la jambe tout en se jetant sur lui dans le but de la lui retirer de sa bouche.

« Y'a pas de règles dans un combat Luffy, c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu me battras ! »

Un petit affrontement s'en suivit, pas bien virulent, courbaturés et blessés comme ils l'étaient.

Opération, affaiblir l'ennemi.

L'arme ultime : les chatouilles.

Expressions terrifiantes : sourires dévorant la moitié du visage.

Une fois la baston du siècle finie, clôturée par un match nul, à bout de souffle, les deux garçons restèrent allongés l'un à coté de l'autre. La fatigue reprenait ses droits.

« Je suis content Ace, que tu sois là… vraiment… », chuchota Luffy, commençant à s'endormir tout en se blottissant contre son frère.

« Moi aussi Luffy », lui répondit-il, se callant aussi de coté, passant un bras dans les cheveux du plus jeune, « moi aussi, Luffy. »

Ace fut surpris de ses élans de tendresse, ça ne lui ressemblait guère, même vis-à-vis de Luffy. Peut être avaient-ils tout les deux simplement besoin de se sentir vivants, présents, ensemble. L'un heureux d'avoir atteint le but qu'il s'était fixé, libérer son frère. Le soulagement de le revoir après tant de temps, et après avoir fourni autant d'efforts pour le libérer. Et le second content qu'il y ait tant de personnes prêtes à se battre pour lui, pour qu'il vive, tout simplement. Une pointe de douleur perça son cœur au souvenir de la bataille, de tout ses nakamas mort au combat, de son père, Barbe blanche. Il raffermit sa prise sur Luffy, fermant fortement les yeux, se forçant à se remémorer ce moment douloureux. Jamais il ne devrait l'oublier. Jamais.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

« Les deux frérots qui se poupounent dans le même lit. Dites, c'est sympa, l'inceste ? Je n'ai jamais essayé. »

La voix de Trafalgar Law réveilla en sursaut Ace, qui se redressa d'un coup sur son lit, se qui éveilla légèrement Luffy par la même occasion.

« Mhhh… Ace… C'est quoi ça ? L'incestemachintruc… », marmonna Luffy, encore dans les vapes.

« Rien qui nous regarde, on n'est pas de vrai frères, Trafalgar. », répondit Ace, à présent de mauvaise humeur.

« Je sais, je vous charrie, rétorqua Law, puis il ajouta avec un regard légèrement moqueur, donc vous couchez véritablement ensemble ? »

Ace, irrité dès son réveil par les insinuations tordues de l'autre sociopathe était prêt à l'envoyer bouler, mais se reprit, décidant d'entrer dans son jeu, et lui répondit d'une voix joueuse et d'un sourire en coin :

« Pourquoi ? T'es intéressé ? »

Law était appuyé contre le montant de la porte, les bras croisés, regardant Ace nonchalamment. Puis décroisa un bras, et pointa un doigt au sol, près du lit, là où résidait les restes du repas monstre partagé par les deux frères.

« Et ça ? C'est quoi ? »

Ace dut passer ses bras de l'autre coté du corps de Luffy qui dormait toujours, de manière à prendre appui et se pencher pour regarder ce que pointait Law.

Carcasses, os divers, emballages… un dépotoir plutôt dégueu trainait au pied du lit. Une goutte apparue sur la tête d'Ace lorsqu'il le vit.

« Merde, désolé, Trafalgar, on aurait dut t'appeler, histoire de partager…

— AH MAIS Y'EN AURAIT PAS EU ASSEZ ! IL EN AURAIT FALLUT PLUS ! », hurla Luffy, surprenant tout le monde, tout en se redressant d'un bond, envoyant un coup de boule involontaire dans la mâchoire de son frère qui le surplombait toujours.

« Putain mais Luffy, t'es vraiment con ! », tenta de hurler à son tour Ace, mais c'était pas facile, une mâchoire en moins, et une langue mordue en plus.

Luffy, assis sur le lit, ne remarquant même pas que son frère le transperçait du regard, une main sur son menton endolori, regardait autour de lui, quelque peu perdu.

« Ah Trafy ! C'est toi ! Ca va ? », chantonna t-il, plein d'entrain et de bonne humeur.

Law avait perdu son flegme précédent, et regardait cette étrange scène. Etonné au départ, puis l'amusement prit le dessus. Une **comédie** relativement ridicule se jouait devant lui, autant en rire, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir Hiken no Ace dans une situation aussi embarrassante.

Un léger rire sortit donc de sa gorge, hors de question de rire à gorge déployée, n'exagérons pas.

« Cap'taine ! Le repas sera prêt dans 30min !

— J'arrive Pingouin, répondit Law à la voix venant du bout du couloir, en haut des escaliers.

— REPAS ? Super, j'ai trop faim ! », hurla Luffy, dont l'appel de Pingouin n'était pas passé inaperçu. Il se leva, chancelant sur les premiers pas alors qu'il marchait dans les détritus recouvrant le sol, dans le but de rejoindre la salle à manger.

Law, qui était toujours accoudé au montant de la porte, se redressa, bloquant le** passage** au goinfre de service.

« Dis-moi, Mugiwara, tu ne penses tout de même pas laisser Ceci, comme ça ? »

Luffy se retourna, regarda le sol sans vraiment comprendre où était le véritable problème, mais voyant que si ça continuait comme ça, il ne pourrait pas aller profiter du repas, il répondit :

« Ouais c'est vrai, Ace, comme t'as perdu, t'as qu'à tout ramasser ! »

Le regard de Law se porta alors sur l'occupant du lit, assis en tailleur, se tenant toujours la mâchoire.

Les yeux ronds que son frère puisse l'accuser de cette façon, il répliqua :

« N'importe quoi, tu t'es fais rétamer comme d'habitude p'tit frère !

— Nan ! C'est toi qu'as triché ! »

Voyant qu'une dispute sans queue ni tête commençait, Law décida d'y mettre fin.

« Les deux amoureux, si dans cinq minutes, Ceci, en pointant les détritus du doigt, est toujours par terre, je vous promets une vie éternelle, ensemble. Dans mes bocaux. », rajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Satisfait de son p'tit effet, il se retourna devant les têtes d'ahuries que tiraient ses deux patients, et s'en alla, après avoir ajouté :

« Quand se sera fini, allez prendre une **douche**, ensemble ou pas, que je puisse refaire vos bandages. »

La porte se referma, Luffy se retourna vers son frère, le regard super choqué.

« Vite Ace ! Dépêche-toi, on peut pas manger quand on est enfermé dans des bocaux ! »

Le plus grand le regarda, étonné qu'à moitié par la naïveté de son frère. Il se demanda s'il était aussi candide qu'il le laissait paraître, mais chassa cette idée étrange hors de sa tête, faisant une **croix** dessus.

« C'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait vraiment…, pensa-t-il à voix haute.

— Hein ? T'as dis un truc ?

— Nan, rien baka, tais-toi et range.

— C'est ce que je fais, méga baka ! »

.

Une fois le tout remis dans le drap, qui fut ensuite roulé en boule dans un coin, Luffy prévint son frère qu'il allait prendre sa douche le 1er, certainement par peur de louper le repas. Ace, légèrement soulagé qu'il ne lui propose pas d'y aller ensemble histoire d'aller plus vite, s'assit sur son lit, le regard bloqué sur la porte à présent fermée. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait été embarrassé s'il le lui avait proposé…Tout ça à cause de Trafalgar et ses sous-entendus tordus.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

La douche se trouvait au même niveau que les chambres, lorsque Luffy en sortit, il croisa Law qui se dirigeait vers la sienne, à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Vas m'attendre dans ta chambre Mugiwara, je vais chercher mes affaires et te rejoins.

— Ok, passe prévenir Ace alors. »

D'un hochement de tête, Law continua sa route, sans oublier d'informer le grand frère que la douche était libre. Donc ils ne l'ont pas prise ensemble, pensa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

« Comment te sens-tu ?

— J'ai faim.

— … Et à part ça ?

— Ca va, on mange quand ? »

Law ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, d'amusement, mais aussi en prévision de fatigue future. Lorsqu'il avait décidé d'aller lui-même à Marinford, il ne pensait pas se retrouver avec les deux frangins sur le dos, toutefois il ne regrettait pas son geste. Il l'avait senti. Cet empressement, lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il y aille. Le fait que Mugiwara y était, avait sûrement joué un rôle dans son choix, ce mec avait toujours le chic pour se retrouver dans des situations intéressantes.

Bien que Law soit plus réfléchi, il avait un certain goût pour les non-convenances. Mugiwara tapait en plein dedans. Pouvoir dire fuck à tout le monde, sans aucune gêne, ni aucun remord. Le gouvernement mondial ? De la merde, on est des pirates après tout, on se fout de la loi. Cette guerre était un tournant historique, le réveil de cette nouvelle génération, celle qui imposera sa loi sur le nouveau monde. Un sourire torve naquit sur ses lèvres à cette pensée.

« Au faite, Mugiwara, tu ne te demandes pas comment ça se fait que toi et ton frère soyez ici ? »

Luffy était assis en tailleur sur le bord du lit, tournant le dos à Law qui lui passait des bandages.

« Heu… j'ai oublié de demander en fait hihi.

— Je ne suis arrivé que vers la fin, un personnage…étrange, vous portait, toi et Ace, puis vous a lancé sur le pont de notre submersible. Dès que l'on vous a récupérés, nous avons plongé. Cela fait quatre jours à présent. Nous attendons des nouvelles des pirates de Barbe-Blanche pour les retrouver, et vous confier à leur soin.

— Ah, D'accord. C'est toi alors qui nous a soignés ? Merci Trafy !

— … De rien. », ajouta t-il, un sourire en coin. Rien est gratuit dans le monde de la piraterie, mieux vaut avoir Mugiwara comme allié, pour l'instant tout du moins.

Une fois les soins effectués et bandages mis, Trafalgar demanda à Luffy d'attendre qu'il ait fini de s'occuper de Ace avant de monter manger. Simple précaution.

.

Law toqua à la chambre de l'homme aux poings ardents, et attendit quelques secondes dans l'attente d'une quelconque réponse. Aucun son ne provenant de l'intérieur, il se décida à entrer. Vérifiant d'un regard circulaire qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne, il posa son matériel sur le bureau et se coucha sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, attendant confortablement le nouvel occupant des lieux.

Trois minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur Ace, avec pour seul habit une serviette autour de la taille, ainsi qu'une deuxième dont il se servait pour s'essuyer les cheveux d'une main. S'il fut légèrement surpris de trouver Trafalgar allongé dans son lit, il ne le montra pas, et préféra afficher un sourire narquois.

« Et bien, je ne pensais pas réussir à mettre Trafalgar Law si facilement dans mon lit… »

Le médecin tourna la tête en direction de l'arrivant, qu'il détailla sans aucune gêne.

« Simplement être couché dans ton lit est une bien petite compensation, par rapport à tout le mal que je me suis donné pour vous garder en vie… », lui répondit-il, les yeux continuant de parcourir le corps à moitié nu de l'homme. Il s'attarda quelques secondes sur sa blessure au torse, d'une couleur rose pâle, elle commençait tout juste à cicatriser. Une peau sensible, encore très réceptive… Puis ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, un regard sans équivoque, ni aucune ambiguïté.

Provoquant, voilà ce qu'était Law à cet instant. Ace ne put empêcher un frisson d'excitation le parcourir. Oh oui, si ce chirurgien de la mort avait pour but de le chauffer, ça marchait drôlement bien. Lui qui jusqu'à présent ne lui avait vu qu'un regard ennuyé, avait la confirmation qu'il était capable d'en lancer des brûlants.

Alors que Ace s'avançait vers Law qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, quelque chose attira son regard, l'arrêtant dans sa progression. Une forme passait devant le hublot de la chambre, toujours immergé. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda plus attentivement, oui, une…chose très étrange venait de passer.

« C'est fou, j'ai cru voir un espèce de **poisson rouge** avec un bec, on aurait dit qu'il était croisé avec un **ornithorynque**.

— Ah… Répondit Law, ennuyé de ce changement brutal d'ambiance.

— Mais le plus bizarre, c'est que j'ai cru voir Luffy dans son bec. » Puis regardant le médecin, « Dis moi, Luffy, il est bien sensé être dans sa chambre, à nous attendre, nan ? »

C'est alors que des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre.

« CAPITAINE ! », entendirent-ils crier. « CAP'TAINE ! MUGIWARA C'EST FAIT ATTRAPER PAR UN MONSTRE MARIN ! »

Les deux hommes écarquillèrent d'un coup les yeux, marmonnant des « mais c'est pas vrai », « peut pas rester tranquille cinq minutes», « crétin… », alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce pour rejoindre hâtivement la salle de contrôle.

« Sachi, prends les commandes, suis le monstre marin.

— Bien cap'taine ! »

Précédés par le membre de l'équipage qui avait hurlé du haut de l'escalier, Ace et Law se dirigèrent en courant dans la salle de contrôle. Le sous-marin dont jusqu'à présent seul le pont supérieur était à la surface, plongea entièrement pour récupérer Luffy.

« Monstre marin en vue cap'taine !

— Faites feu.

— A vos ordres cap'taine ! »

Des missiles sortirent alors, fonçant droit sur le gros poisson. Pourvu que ça ne touche par Luffy, pensa Ace, mais il savait que sous l'eau, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Quelle idée d'avoir un frère pareil aussi !

Heureusement que le monstre était relativement faible, et qu'il nageait peu vite. Deux tirs de missiles plus tard, le monstre coulait. Luffy aussi, d'ailleurs.

Law s'était installé derrière des manettes, il appuya sur quelques boutons, puis prit en main les commandes. Des bras articulés surgirent et empoignèrent le piètre nageur.

« Sachi, remonte à la surface. Portgas, tu peux monter, n'ouvre la porte que lorsque le voyant sera vert. »

Il se précipita alors hors de la pièce, et attendit devant la lourde porte en métal que la lumière rouge change de couleur. Il vit à travers le hublot que la pénombre s'éclaircissait, signe de remontée imminente.

Le signal arriva enfin ! Il tourna la valve, poussa la porte et se pressa à l'extérieur, suivit par les membres des Hearts pirates. Luffy avait été posé sur le pont par les bras mécaniques, inconscient.

Ace s'accroupit à coté de son frère, et l'empoigna par les épaules, le secouant d'avant en arrière, tout en criant des « Luffy ! Oï ! Réveille-toi ! »

« C'est une nouvelle technique de secourisme Ace-san? », demanda Bepo, l'ours polaire, regardant à distance la scène. Jamais il n'avait vu son capitaine faire une telle chose.

Luffy cracha à cet instant l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée, il toussa tout en s'asseyant complètement, et regarda autour de lui. Son frère, face à lui, le regardait avec des yeux où perçait une pointe de soulagement, Law était plus loin, regardant la scène très attentivement, le reste de l'équipage des Hearts pirates était aussi présent et les entourait.

« Bah merde alors, j'ai bien cru y passer ! », annonça Luffy, un énorme sourire au visage.

Ace, qui avait gardé ses mains posées sur ses épaules, raffermit sa prise et se remit à le secouer comme un prunier, tout en lui débitant :

« Mais qu'es-ce qui t'as pris abruti ! T'as un petit pois à la place du cerveau !? Comment tu t'es retrouvé à faire trempette avec un monstre marin ?!

— Mais c'est pas de ma fauuuuteeeee, tenta-t-il d'articuler. Y'avait juste son bec qui sortait de l'eau, me suis penché pour voir, c'était super bizarre, pis m'a chopé.

— T'étais pas sensé nous attendre dans ta chambre ?

— Je m'ennuyais. »

A ces mots Ace lâcha son frère, puis passa sa main sur son visage dans un geste de désespérance. A quoi bon le secouer ou lui hurler dessus, on ne le changera pas.

Il se retourna et adopta un visage contrit, tout en s'excusant de l'inconscience de son abruti de frère.

Une odeur de brûlé vint alors chatouiller les narines des occupants du submersible.

« Merde ! Le repas ! »

Pingouin courut alors vers la cuisine, sous le regard mortifié de Luffy.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

« Luffy, pourquoi tu donnes toute ta salade à Bepo ?

— J'aime pas la salade. Et pis Sanji m'a dit que les pandas, ça mangeait de la salade.

— … C'est n'importe quoi, c'est pas de la salade, c'est du bambou. Et puis tu vois bien que c'est pas un panda !

— Désolé…., ajouta l'ours.

— Salade, bambou… c'est pareil ! Moi je veux de la viande ! », s'exclama Luffy, tout en tentant une approche sur l'assiette de Ace.

Voyant le manège pas du tout discret de son frère, Ace intercepta la main chapardeuse alors qu'elle venait d'attraper son butin, une côte de **bœuf,** et pensait pouvoir retourner vers son propriétaire. Il attrapa le poignet de Luffy d'une main, et tenta de l'autre de lui arracher son trophée. Le plus jeune répliqua en poussant sa tête de son autre main, tout en rapprochant sa bouche de la viande pour l'avaler.

Ace refusait totalement que Luffy puisse, ose espérer, pouvoir lui chourer de la bouffe dans son assiette à si bon compte. Son image de grand frère était en jeu. Il empoigna alors la viande à deux mains, tira dessus de toutes ses forces, alors que Luffy la tenait entre ses dents de l'autre côté et tirait aussi.

Malheureusement, ses doigts glissèrent. Les deux frères tombèrent à la renverse. Luffy bouscula Bepo qui était entrain de manger son assiette de salade qui vola sous l'impact.

Luffy, au sol avec sa chaise, savourait son morceau de viande. Enfin une victoire à son compte! Il se redressa, un gros sourire au visage prêt à narguer son frère, mais celui-ci portait un regard épouvanté sur l'autre coté de la table. Il tourna alors la tête, curieux de savoir pourquoi ce silence soudain.

Trafalgar Law avait reçu l'assiette de salade sur la tête. Une bonne quantité de feuilles étaient atterrie sur son bonnet blanc, à taches noires.

« En fait, Trafy, c'est toi le panda ! » s'exclama Luffy, mort de rire, pointant Law du doigt.

Le chirurgien était resté stoïque, ses couverts toujours dans chaque mains. Devait-il les égorger ici et maintenant ? Ou les torturer longuement jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent dans une lente agonie ?

« Bepo, donne-moi mon nodachi.

— Ah, vaut mieux se tirer, argumenta Luffy.

— Shambles »

Mugiwara se retourna vers la sortie, mais n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre. Au moment où il passa en courant à coté de son frère qui n'avait pas bougé— il n'allait pas fuir, lui, tout de même— Law coupa en deux, d'un coup de katana au niveau de la poitrine, la paire d'imbéciles qui logeait dans son submersible.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

« Bepo, Jean Bart, amenez les deux morceaux de Portgas dans mon laboratoire. Sachi et Pingouin, vous pouvez utiliser ceux de Mugiwara comme appâts pour la pêche.»

Les membres des Hearts pirate s'appliquèrent donc à suivre les ordres, sous les plaintes de Luffy, pleurant des larmes de crocodile, couinant qu'il ne voulait pas servir d'appât et que Law était vraiment pas sympa. Tout ça pour de la salade, franchement.

Ace, lui, ne disait rien. En fait il avait un peu honte. Suffit que son frère soit avec lui pour qu'il se comporte pareil. C'est le mimétisme, faut se mettre à niveau, pensa t-il. Ace n'a jamais été un fanatique de la rigueur. Il blague et rigole facilement, mais sait être sérieux quand ça s'avère nécessaire.

Mais avec Luffy il a carrément l'impression de revenir à 10 ans d'âge mental. En tant normal ça ne le gène pas, du moment qu'ils ne sont que tous les deux. Ils ne se voient pas souvent, et fêtent à leur manière leurs retrouvailles. Lui qui voulait paraître un minimum sérieux devant Trafalgar, depuis que Luffy était réveillé, il passait son temps à se ridiculiser. Déjà l'histoire de ce matin avec le coup de boule dans la mâchoire ça craignait, mais aller balancer de la salade dans la gueule de Trafalgar, c'était fort !

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir. Ouais, c'était plutôt marrant, en fait. Vachement même!

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du laboratoire, Law qui les suivait jusqu'à présent, ouvrit la porte et alluma une lumière blafarde. Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer Bepo et Jean Bart ainsi que leur chargement.

Ace regarda la pièce, de grandes étagères étaient installées au fond, remplies de bocaux. Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine, même coupé en deux. Un mauvais pressentiment commença à s'insinuer en lui. Peut-être avait il prit la chose avec un peu trop de rigolade. C'est quand même le chirurgien de la mort après tout…

« Posez-le ici, déclara Law, pointant une table d'opération. Une fois fait, il ajouta :

— Vous pouvez partir, ne me dérangez sous aucun prétexte.

— Bien cap'taine. »

Les deux membres de l'équipage des Hearts pirates les laissèrent, fermant la porte derrière eux.

« Tu sais, si tu voulais te retrouver seul avec moi, c'était pas la peine d'en arriver jusque là. Je t'aurais volontiers suivi dans n'importe quelle pièce de ton sous-marin.

— Penses-tu sérieusement que j'allais te laisser t'en tirer aussi facilement, Portgas ?

— … Et quelle sera ma punition, alors ? »

Ne dit-on pas que la meilleur défense c'est l'attaque ? Et puis il sentait qu'il allait s'amuser s'il suivait le jeu de Trafalgar. Heureusement que son fruit du démon était de type Logia, il pourrait se reformer quand bon lui semblait. Faire semblant d'être à la merci de quelqu'un est une chose, c'est même plutôt excitant, mais l'être réellement en est une autre.

Ace était couché en travers de la table d'opération, à sa gauche se trouvait sa moitié inférieure, coupée au dessus du nombril. Law s'approcha du haut de la table, et tira les jambes de manière à ce que seuls les mollets soient suspendus dans le vide, l'encadrant. Puis retira le bout de T-shirt restant, frôlant de ses doigts le ventre de son patient.

Ace le regarda faire, hypnotisé. Il s'était redressé sur ses coudes de manière à mieux voir. La sensation était plus que déroutante. Il ressentait chaque chose que Trafalgar faisait. S'il fermait les yeux il aurait juré qu'il était en un seul morceau, couché juste devant Law le surplombant. Mais il avait les yeux bien ouverts, et voyait juste un bout de corps, qui ressemblait étrangement au siens, se faire déshabiller par Trafalgar, et ressentir chacun de ses touchers.

Law parcourait du doigt la blessure visible sur cette partie de corps, envoyant des électrochocs chez Ace. Il comptait profiter pleinement de ce moment. Le corps de Portgas réagissait divinement bien, il s'amusait grandement de chacune de ses réactions, ses contractions, ses frémissements. Un sourire pervers s'orna sur ses lèvres au moment ou il entreprit de retirer la ceinture de sa victime : Les mains de Portgas s'étaient refermées violement sur la table d'opération.

Jamais, jamais Ace n'aurait pu penser que de tels attouchements pouvaient l'exciter autant. Trafalgar n'avait jusqu'à présent rien fait d'extraordinaire, juste lui caresser le ventre, mais déjà rien que ça, ça l'échauffait drôlement. Mais au moment où il l'avait vu entreprendre de lui retirer la ceinture, son cœur avait fait un bond, il le voyait déjà avec son sexe dans la bouche, suçotant son **gland**, son gland qui n'est le sien que dans les sensations qu'il ressent, mais qui visuellement, est celui d'un autre corps.

Law termina de retirer la ceinture de Ace, la laissant tomber au sol, puis déboutonna lentement le pantalon. Les abdominaux de Portgas étaient contractés, et le chirurgien voyait une bosse se former au niveau de son entrejambe. Combien de temps Hiken no Ace restera inactif ? Il ne savait pas, c'était une sorte de test, d'un certain coté. Il voulait qu'il se reforme en un seul morceau, que grâce à ses flammes, il fasse brûler son corps de plaisir. Mais pour l'instant il ne semblait que vouloir profiter des attentions que Trafalgar lui apportait. Qu'il profite donc, pour l'instant, pensa-t-il, tout en baissant lentement le pantalon de Portgas.

Une fois le pantalon au sol, les mains de Law, remontèrent le long des jambes de Ace, caressèrent ses hanches, glissèrent sur son ventre, puis redescendirent. Elles s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de l'élastique du caleçon, le bout des doigts se glissèrent dessous, puis le firent descendre, suivant le même parcours que le pantalon quelques instants plus tôt. Sa tête s'approcha alors du sexe tendu de Portgas.

Ace sentait une chaleur folle prendre possession de son corps. Il suivait chacun des gestes de Trafalgar, fasciné, comme si c'était un film. Une fois le bas du corps complètement nu, il avait pu voir un membre fièrement dressé, pointé vers le visage de Law qui se rapprochait de celui-ci.

Un gémissement durement contenu se fit entendre, Law releva les yeux alors qu'il avait le sexe de Ace en bouche. Celui-ci avait la tête penchée en arrière, se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts, fixant la scène. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

C'est une image que Ace aimerait garder pour toujours en mémoire. Une scène d'un érotisme le rendant complètement fou. Law avait commencé de langoureux vas et viens avec sa bouche, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Une de ses mains était posée sur son aine, l'autre sur sa hanche.

Jamais une fellation ne lui avait procuré un plaisir si déroutant, putain, jusqu'à présent ce chirurgien est un coup d'enfer, pensa Ace. Tout en regardant Trafalgar, il imagina ce qui allait suivre. Law le regardait avec une lueur de défis, il le provoquait du regard. Et il était hors de question de se défiler, pas son genre de laisser le toubib jouer tout seul et de le laisser diriger les opérations.

A cet instant, Ace n'en put plus, il s'enflamma véritablement, regroupant ses deux morceaux de corps, puis se reforma à quelques centimètres de Trafalgar. Il attrapa sa nuque pour le plaquer contre lui tout en capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser torride.

Il arracha le bonnet de Law, le jetant au loin, puis plongea sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, qu'il empoigna à pleine main. Trafalgar n'était pas en reste, il avait lui aussi empoigné la nuque de Portgas, et s'acharnait à lui rendre son baiser avec autant de passion que lui. De son autre main il parcourait son corps, mais très vite le reste de vêtements qu'il portait génèrent notre chirurgien, il empoigna alors le T-shirt de Ace de ses deux mains puis lui fit passer par-dessus la tête. Ace profita de l'occasion pour retirer la sweet de Trafalgar ainsi que son T-shirt entre deux baisers affamés.

Law entourait la tête de Portgas de ses deux bras, perdant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les mains de Ace parcouraient le dos nu de son amants, allant du creux entre ses épaules puis descendant jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il empoigna à pleines mains. Un soupire de satisfaction sortit de la bouche de notre chirurgien, excitant encore plus notre homme de flamme, ses mains dérivèrent alors entre eux deux, pour déboutonner et retirer ces tissus gênant.

Une fois les derniers vêtements au sol, Ace put profiter pleinement du corps de son partenaire de jeu. Il empoigna son sexe d'une main tout en malaxant ses fesses de l'autre. Sous le coup du plaisir, Law pencha la tête en arrière dans un gémissement, et offrit son cou à Ace qui en profita pour mordre la chaire ainsi offerte

« Où ?... »

Law dut se reconnecter à la réalité pour comprendre la question qu'on lui posait. Il empoigna le poignet de Ace et le tira derrière lui tout en se dirigeant vers une porte, la chambre personnelle du capitaine des Hearts pirates. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit, sans arrêter de s'embrasser, de se toucher, parcourant leurs corps de caresses et de morsures. Ace poussa Law sur le lit puis se jeta sur lui pour continuer cet instant de luxure. Il embrassait voracement son cou, puis traça un sillon avec sa langue jusqu'à sa clavicule qu'il embrassa, mordilla, sous les gémissements de Law qui parcourait son corps de ses mains.

Ace le plaquait au matelas de tout son poids, couché entre ses jambes, il s'acharnait à présent sur ses tétons, les suçotant, alors que de ses mains, lui caressait les jambes et les hanches.

Law se félicita de son choix, il était curieux de ce commandant de Barbe-blanche, lui qui avait refusé un poste de shichibukai, pour finalement rentrer dans la flotte de ce pirate légendaire. Il faut de la personnalité pour refuser une telle offre. C'est clairement ne pas choisir la facilité, ça donne quand même droit à de sacrés avantages… quitte à les entuber par derrière.

Mais d'un certain côté, ça lui plaisait franchement de voir le gouvernement se prendre un vent par le fils de Roger. Portgas D Ace, un "D" de plus. Et les "D" sont toujours des cherches-merdes, des personnes imprévisibles, se donnant à fond dans ce qu'elles font. Et une chose est sûre, c'est que Ace se donne à fond, même au lit.

D'ailleurs Law n'en pouvait plus, il voulait plus, tellement plus. Il chercha dans sa table de nuit un flacon de lubrifiant. Au son du tiroir, Ace releva la tête, et ne pu retenir un sourire pervers à la vue de ce que tenait le chirurgien.

Deux regards, une seule envie. Le plaisir de la chair, profiter au maximum de ce que l'autre a à nous donner, vivre le moment présent, pleinement.

Ace empoigna le flacon et se mit à genoux, il enduisit généreusement ses doigts du contenu, puis, tout en regardant Law dans les yeux, un sourire débauché au visage, posa son index sous le nombril du chirurgien. Il descendit, descendit, contourna le membre dressé de Law qui se mordait les lèvres, étouffant un gémissement d'envie, glissa sur son aine, se rapprochant lentement, trop lentement au goût de Trafalgar, de leur objectif.

Sans quitter Law du regard, il enfonça son doigt dans son intimité, guettant chacune de ses réactions. Celui-ci s'était redressé sur ses coudes, ils se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux. Les mains de Trafalgar s'étaient refermées sur les draps, sa lèvre inferieure était malmenée par ses dents, mais jamais, il ne détourna le regard. Même lorsque que Ace, pressé d'en finir avec les préliminaire tellement l'envie de le prendre là maintenant était forte, y introduisit un second, puis un troisième doigt.

Ace le regardait, complètement fasciné, jamais personne ne l'avait regardé de cette manière à cet instant. C'était lui qui était au dessus, lui qui dominait physiquement l'échange, ainsi que celui qui allait suivre. Pourtant, alors que Portgas était à genoux entre ses cuisses, que trois doigts étaient en lui et le préparaient au mieux, Law le dominait totalement du regard. Essoufflé, les sourcils froncés sous le plaisir et la bouche respirant l'air goulument, son visage exprimait la concupiscence à l'état pure. Mais ses yeux, sous leurs voiles de désir, ne flanchaient pas.

Il retira ses doigts, enduisit son sexe de lubrifiant, puis prit appuis sur les épaules de Law qui se rallongea complètement, surplombé par Ace. Il guida d'une main son membre devant l'entrée tant convoitée, puis, d'un geste sec, s'enfonça entièrement. Durant toute l'opération, leurs yeux ne s'étaient toujours pas quittés, un cri de plaisir partagé retenti dans la chambre.

Ace plia les bras, les positionnant de chaque côté de son partenaire et se coucha complètement sur lui. Il empoigna ses cheveux d'une main, passant ses doigts dans cette tignasse noire, alors que ces yeux se perdaient dans son regard sombre. Haletant, le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Ace donna un premier coup de bassin, suivi d'un deuxième, puis une succession d'autres, faisant naître une litanie de passion emplissant la pièce. Le visage niché dans le coup l'un de l'autre, les mains caressant, griffant, s'accrochant avec désespoir et avidité, ils oublièrent tout ce qui les entourait. Seule comptaient les sensations présentes.

Les gestes mesurés devinrent petit à petit de plus en plus pressés, frénétiques, bouillants, débordant. Ils s'aimèrent avec passion quelques minutes, partagèrent un feu dévastateur qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu ailleurs. Le plaisir explosa, se répandant dans chaque partie de leur corps, les noyant sous des flots incontrôlables.

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, encore engourdis pas leur orgasme. Ace tourna sur le coté, gardant un bras sur la taille de Law. Il calla sa tête sur l'oreiller, puis s'endormit, un sourire de bien heureux au visage, dans les secondes qui suivirent. Trafalgar tourna la tête et le regarda quelques secondes. Oui, j'ai vraiment fait le bon choix, ça aurait été dommage de le laisser mourir, pensa t-il, avant de le suivre dans le monde des rêves.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Le sous-marin possédait une bibliothèque commune pour les membres de l'équipage. De grandes étagères longeaient les murs, avec au centre une table basse entourée de quelques canapés et fauteuils. Ace, après sa nuit mouvementée, avait choisi le canapé, et essayait de lire un livre parlant de médecine.

Ca faisait quelques jours qu'il avait remarqué cette salle mais n'y était pas entré. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'aller s'occuper l'esprit avec un bon livre. Il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de particulièrement intelligent, mais plutôt dans la moyenne. Après tout il n'était jamais allé à l'école, mais possédait un bon esprit de logique et, heureusement pour lui, était beaucoup plus malin que son p'tit frère. Alors lorsqu'il avait vu ce livre ouvert sur la table basse, il s'était installé confortablement, et avait décidé de regarder comment les membres de cet équipage pouvaient s'occuper.

Il commença donc à lire nonchalamment la première ligne de la page restée ouverte, mais dû se résoudre à changer d'attitude. De nonchalamment il passa à concentré, ses sourcils se froncèrent et son cerveau se mit à cogiter sérieusement pour essayer de comprendre ce que ce livre racontait.

C'est écrit en quelle langue ce truc ?, pensa-t-il.

A peine cette pensée émise, que Luffy entra dans la pièce.

« Ah Ace, t'es là, je te cherchais ! »

Celui-ci s'avança vers son frère qui n'avait levé qu'un regard vers lui, avant de se reconcentrer sur le livre. Le plus jeune s'assit à coté, et se pencha pour voir se qui l'occupait tant. Après quelques secondes de silence, Luffy s'exclama :

« Je te savais pas aussi intelligent, je capte que dalle à ce qui est marqué !

— Franchement Luffy, y'a que toi pour pas comprendre. Tout le monde sait que la scissiparité est un mode de reproduction des êtres unicellulaires par division en deux de l'organisme.

— …

— …. »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion intense, ou tout simplement d'un gros blanc, ils explosèrent de rire tout en se regardant.

« J'ai rien capté !

— Moi non plus !

— En fait t'es aussi nul que moi Ace !

— Mais nan ! Tu es **Largement **plus nul. C'est ce livre qui est incompréhensible.

— Ah ouais !? Bah tiens, j'vais prendre le livre le plus grooooos de la bibliothèque, et te prouver que je suis meilleur ! », fit Luffy, mimant des gestes pour appuyer ses dires.

Ace le regarda se lever, examiner l'étagère, puis fixer son regard sur un livre, qu'il prit en main avant de revenir s'assoir. En effet, il était assez balaise.

« C'est pas forcément la taille qui compte tu sais…

— Ah bon ? J'croyais. »

Ace examina le livre de plus près, puis s'exclama :

« Luffy… tu crains, c'est un dictionnaire !

— Ah ? Pas grave, c'est un livre quand même, regarde, je vais chercher le mot bizarre que Trafy a dit l'autre jour… heu… Incistemachintruc.

— Inceste… Pourquoi tu veux chercher ça ?..., fit Ace, légèrement ennuyé.

— Pour te prouver que je suis le plus intelligent !

— Ca prouve rien du tout, tu vas juste lire une définition. » Puis il ajouta avec un sourire « Encore faut-il que tu saches ton alphabet… »

— Mais bien sûr que je le sais, tu vas voir ! »

…. 10 minutes plus tard ….

« Ah ! Il est là, écoute, et apprend ! Luffy prit alors un air professoral, et récita du mieux qu'il pouvait : "Union illicite entre des personnes liées par un degré de parenté entraînant la prohibition du mariage, dans une société donnée." »

Mugiwara cligna trois fois des yeux, bloqué sur sa page. Il fronça les sourcils, puis ferma le dictionnaire d'un geste sec :

« T'as raison, sont incompréhensible les bouquins ici ! »

Ace explosa de rire, se foutant de lui.

« Tu vois, t'es bien plus nul que moi !, s'exclama t-il, rigolant toujours autant.

— Ah ouais ?! répondit Luffy, boudeur, Bah vas-y ! Dis-moi ce que ça veut dire alors ! »

Ace s'arrêta immédiatement de rire, il le regarda, embarrassé. Incertain sur sa réponse à donner…

« Et bien… C'est être amoureux d'un de ses parents, ou sœur, ou frère…

Ace le regardait du coin de l'oeil, légèrement crispé, attendant malgré lui une réaction. Qu'est ce que ça l'exaspérait que ce sujet le gêne autant !

Luffy, après quelques secondes de réflexions, tourna les yeux, de la sueur apparaissant aux coins de ses tempes, puis dit :

« Bien sûr que je le savais ! C'était pour te tester, héhé. »

Bien piètre menteur qu'est notre homme caoutchouc… Ace le regardait toujours de biais, et lui répondit d'un rire crispé :

« Ouais, ouais…c'est ça… »

Un silence s'installa, au plus grand dam du plus vieux. Mais son frère le brisa d'une question toute aussi embarrassante :

« Et comment on sait quand on est amoureux ?

— J'en sais rien moi ! On le sait c'est tout !, lui répondit Ace, commençant à s'énerver.

— Ah. Sinon Trafy m'a dit de te dire qu'on a des nouvelles de ton équipage. », s'exclama Luffy, changeant complètement de sujet, le mettant de côté.

La bonne humeur de Ace revint d'un coup. Il demanda à son frère où devaient-ils se retrouver et quand, mais celui-ci avait déjà oublié et sortait de la pièce, parlant d'un super jeu auquel il était en train de jouer sur le pont du sous-marin.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Cinq jours que Ace attendait des nouvelles de son équipage, il commençait à s'inquiéter, mais se rassurait en se disant que ses nakamas étaient assez fort pour réussir à s'enfuir lors de la bataille de Marinford.

Il se posait énormément de question sur comment allait se passer l'avenir à présent que père était mort. Marco reprendrait sûrement le flambeau, mais Ace savait aussi que ce ne serait pas si simple. Le monde avait déjà commencé à bouger, un des quatre empereurs venait de mourir, un des derniers survivants de l'ancienne ère…

La nouvelle ère, celle de Barbe-noire, selon le principal concerné. Law lui avait relaté son apparition inattendue, ses paroles, la démonstration de son fruit du démon… Le pouvoir de père avait été volé par cet enfoiré !

Les traits de Ace se déformèrent sous la colère, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, il se jura de buter se connard. Un jour. Pour l'instant déjà profiter des vivants, revoir son équipage et fêter ce qui doit l'être, même si la joie partagée aura un arrière goût amer.

.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le pont supérieur, là où il pensait trouver Trafalgar, et ainsi quérir quelques renseignements.

Le soleil brillait fort, il plissa les yeux et se protégea le visage d'un bras, cachant la boule lumineuse.

Quelque chose de visqueux lui tomba alors sur la tête. Il réprima un cri, sous le rire de Luffy, et porta la main à son crâne, attrapant la chose visqueuse du bout des doigts. Un poulpe. Génial.

« Aaaah attention ! »

Le soleil l'éblouissant, Ace ne vit pas distinctement la deuxième chose qui lui arrivait dessus, mais par reflexe, l'attrapa.

Un doigt humain.

Il le lâcha précipitamment, dégouté d'avoir tenu cette chose. Mais celui-ci ne resta pas inerte, il rampât au sol, se rapprochant de son frère assis sur le bastingage ainsi que de Sachi. Ace fronça les sourcils, c'est quoi c'te connerie ? En regardant plus attentivement, il vit que Luffy avait un fil entre les mains, et que le doigt coupé était au bout.

Luffy péchait avec un bout de doigt humain ?!

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il foutait avec ce truc dégueu, Luffy le devança et lui dit, un grand sourire au visage, alors qu'il empoignait le doigt à pleine main :

« C'est notre nouvelle technique de pêche, elle marche troooop bien. Et pis t'as vu, j'peux le faire bouger ! C'est génial ! »

Ace vit alors le doigt que tenait Luffy bouger, se plier et se déplier.

« Me dis pas que c'est ton doigt Luffy… » Fit-il, suspicieux, mais il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Bah si, comment tu veux que je le fasse bouger sinon, t'es bête ! » Et il explosa de rire, devant le visage mortifié de Ace.

« Hier c'était trop bien, on a pêché plein de truc, mais j'ai failli me faire bouffer par un monstre marin, du coup Trafy a pas voulu qu'on recommence. Mais il a bien voulu me couper un doigt. Dommage quand même, c'était troooop drôle. Bon chut, tu fais peur aux poissons, c'est du sérieux là. »

Et il se détourna de son grand frère, concentré sur sa tache. Après s'être fait virer par Luffy, Ace se dirigea vers sa première destination, à savoir la salle de contrôle, il entendit Luffy s'esclaffer qu'il sentait les poissons lui mordiller le doigt, et que c'était super rigolo. Un petit rire amusé lui échappa, sacré Luffy !

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

« Chauuuuuuuud ! Vivement **décembre**….

— Y'a pas de saison sur la route de tous les périls Luffy, on approche juste d'une île estivale…

— Sanji…. une glace…. Merde, il est pas là c'est vrai. Pingouin…. une glace….

— Si tu te mettais à l'ombre au lieu d'être avachi sur le pont en plein soleil, ça irait p'tete mieux.

— Ahhhhh… je peux plus bouger… je fonds… Ace… aide moi… viens me porter…

— Tu rêves là.

— J'ai pas de glace, mais j'ai des bonbons à la menthe extra fraiche si tu veux, répondit le dénommé Pingouin.

— C'EST VRAI ?!, hurla Luffy, se redressant d'un coup. Il avisa le cuisinier de bord, assis sur une caisse, à l'ombre, Ace à sa gauche. Pingouin mit la main dans sa poche, et en sortit une papillote verte claire.

Luffy se redressa d'un coup, et, tel dans les films de mauvais goût, se mit à courir au ralenti vers la main tendue, le visage crispé par l'avidité, les yeux fixés sur cette fontaine de jouvence. Son bras se tendit, effleura le papier du bonbon, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse.

WTF ?!

Une main. Luffy avait vu une main lui voler SON bonbon ! Il tourna le visage sur la gauche, et regarda le tueur de bonbon. Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer, vaincu par tant de cruauté, un élan d'ardeur déferla en lui. Non ! Jamais il ne s'avouerait vaincu ! Le bonbon était encore vivant, il ne l'abandonnera pas dans la bouche de cet assassin !

Il lui sauta alors à la gorge, le meurtrier, assis sur une caisse en bois, bascula de côté et s'affala sur le sol, surpris par tant de vigueur dans ses élans justicier. Surtout par le regard de fou furieux qu'il lui lançait en fait, ça l'avait vachement surpris sur le coup, il en aurait avalé de travers le bonbec.

Luffy attrapa le cou de Ace, lequel porta ses mains à celles de son frère dans le but de lui faire lâcher. L'avidité le rendant fou — le mot justice n'avait définitivement plus rien à voir dans cette scène d'une sauvagerie sans nom— Mugiwara écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de son homologue.

Un bruit bizarre sortit de la bouche de Ace à ce moment là. Bordel, se passait quoi là ?! Ses mains qui jusqu'à présent essayaient de repousser celles de son frères se bloquèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise. Et c'est les yeux exorbités qu'il se rendit compte que son frère venait de fourrer sa langue dans SA bouche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, durant lesquelles Ace n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, Luffy se redressa, sa prise entre les dents, et regarda son frère, statufié. Les yeux exprimant un plaisir sadique, il croqua un grand coup dans le bonbon qui explosa sous ses dents, puis s'en alla, comme si de rien était, encore perdu dans son délire de psychopathe en puissance.

« Souhaites-tu un coup de main pour te relever, ou ça va aller ? »

Law, qui était arrivé juste au bon moment, se délecta de la tête d'ahuri de Portgas. Peut-être devrait-il aller toucher un mot à Mugiwara. Si d'autres scènes du genre arrivaient, il était persuadé de bien rigoler…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

N'ayant pas besoin d'acheter de vivres, ils avaient décidé de ne pas s'arrêter sur l'ile estivale, et de se diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous convenu avec les membres de l'équipage de Portgas. En effet, les membres des Hearts pirate avait reçu hier matin par le biais d'un oiseau postier, une lettre, ainsi qu'un log pose bloqué sur une ile.

Lorsque l'heure du diner arriva, c'est à reculons que Ace se dirigea dans la cuisine. Et de mémoire d'homme, c'était bien la première fois qu'une chose pareille lui arrivait.

Il regarda avec circonspection son frère, assis sur sa chaise, fourchette dans la main droite, couteau dans l'autre, frappant rythmiquement la table de ses couverts. Il reluquait les plats que Pingouin s'apprêtait à apporter à table, de la bave lui coulant au coin de la bouche. Jusque-là rien d'anormal, c'est bien ce crétin de Luffy, et non le psychopathe pseudo justicier de cet après-midi. Il s'approcha de la chaise vide, forcément, à côté de son frère, et au moment ou il s'asseyait, regarda le reste de l'équipage.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du capitaine des Hearts pirates. Trafalgar le regardait avec un sourire railleur. Ace l'avait bien compris, cette situation le faisait se marrer, ce connard. Il se fit la remarque qu'il se ferait un plaisir de lui faire ravaler ce sourire narquois, genre, cette nuit. Il adopta un visage canaille, alors qu'il regardait Law, tentant de lui faire passer le message. Mais la viande venait d'être posée sur la table, et forcément, Luffy se précipita dessus. Avec l'agitation, Ace ne vit pas la réponse de Trafalgar, dommage, faudra qu'il réessaye plus tard.

A présent à table, les deux frérots se comportaient normalement. Le chirurgien ne pensait pas que Portgas se relèverait si vite de se "rapprochement" avec Mugiwara. Ace était un battant, il en fallait beaucoup pour le mettre à terre, mais Luffy est immanquablement son point faible, et ça, c'est toujours bon de le savoir. Le mot "inceste" l'avait bien trop fait tilter, quand il l'avait nargué avec ça la première fois.

.

Les heures de repas étaient toujours aussi sportives, les membres des Hearts pirates s'y étaient plus ou moins habitués, par manque de choix, assurément. Le boulot de cuistot n'avait jamais été aussi compliqué depuis que ces deux goinfres sans aucunes manières logeaient dans le sous-marin. Pingouin s'en serait arraché les cheveux. Heureusement que la pêche marchait bien, vu la quantité de bouffe qu'ils ingurgitaient…

Pourtant, une fois la guerre du repas finie, une autre guerre commençait pour lui. Elle consistait à ramasser et nettoyer les restes de la bataille précédente. Parce que oui, guerre et bataille sont incontestablement de bons qualificatifs. Et vas-y que je t'attrape et déchiquète le gigot à pleine main, que je te balance les os, que je vire la bouffe qui m'intéresse pas qui s'étalent par terre, que je renverse les plats et les contenants… Tout ça sous les regards horrifiés de Pingouin, et ceux absolument pas concernés des autres. Et la solidarité la dedans ?! Hein ?! Le pauvre cuisinier s'était même mis à craindre ces heures, appréhendant chaque mouvement trop brusque, pressentant en chacun d'eux une future catastrophe.

Et forcément, catastrophe il y eut. Encore. Pingouin en aurait bien ri, se forçant à se décontracter, tenté de prendre la chose à la rigolade. Mais rigolade il n'y a absolument pas dans le regard de son capitaine.

Son capitaine, déguisé, encore, en panda.

Bien que le regard de Trafalgar exprimait des envies de meurtres les plus horrible les unes que les autres, il se contenta simplement, sous le silence régnant à présent dans la cuisine, de retirer la salade de son bonnet. Un sourire faussement décontracté aux lèvres. Ne dit-on pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ?

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

La chaleur avait baissé, le soleil était couché depuis quelques heures et à présent, la lune le remplaçait fièrement.

Law se dirigea vers Luffy, couché sur le bastingage, qui regardait la voute céleste, un air de profond ennui accroché au visage. Il s'accouda à la rambarde.

« Pas fatigué, Mugiwara ?

— Hah ? Nan, il est pas tard encore. Désolé au fait pour la salade, mais c'est la faute à Ace, il a poussé mon bras !

— Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout pardonné…

— Chouette, t'es un mec sympa Trafy, je t'aime bien tu sais ?

— Merci, moi aussi je t'aime bien, Mugiwara. Un bonbon à la menthe ? »

— Ouah ! Trop bien ! »

Luffy s'assit sur la rambarde et attrapa le bonbon que lui tendait Trafalgar. Peut être que ce n'était pas la peine de tourner autour du pot comme ça, après tout Mugiwara est plus que crédule, mais le chirurgien de la mort préférait opérer en finesse, généralement.

« Tu as l'air d'apprécier les bonbons à la menthe, celui de cette après-midi, était-il aussi bon que celui-ci ? »

Luffy qui jusqu'à présent suçotait goulûment le bonbon, s'arrêta quelques seconde.

« Heu… j'ai pas vraiment pu profiter, je l'ai croqué d'un coup.

— Certes, mais tu as au moins profité d'un tout autre repas.

— Ah bon ? M'en souviens pas, de quoi tu parles ?

— Tu ne vois vraiment pas… ? »

Luffy le regardait à présent intéressé, tenant le bonbon entre ses doigts et le léchait.

« Ton frère… »

Mugiwara s'arrêta dans ses gestes, perplexe.

« C'est un humain, ça se mange pas, c'est pépé qui me l'a dit.

— Non, ça ne se mange pas, mais ça a aussi un goût. C'est comme avec un bonbon, il ne faut pas croquer, mais jouer avec, comme tu le fais actuellement.

— … »

Un silence s'installa, Law voyait bien que Luffy était gêné à présent, peut être n'est-il pas aussi naïf qu'il le laissait paraître.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

— Pour la salade, répondit Law, décidant de jouer carte sur table, il continua : Tu es son point faible, je rigole d'avance de la tête qu'il fera lorsque tu le prendras pour un bonbon. Un bonbon délicieux, je peux te l'assurer, si c'est ça qui te fait peur…

— J'ai pas peur ! C'est… bizarre, juste, j'sais pas si j'en ai envie.

— … J'ai dis que je t'aimais bien, non ? Tu peux y aller, tu ne le regretteras pas, lui non plus, d'ailleurs, je vous rends service, d'un certain coté. », lui répondit Law, décidant de faire vibrer la corde qu'il savait très sensible de la camaraderie.

« Enfin, c'est comme tu veux, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit, Mugiwara. »

Alors que Law s'en allait, Luffy lui demanda :

« Délicieux ? T'es sûr ?

— Oui, sûr. » Et c'est sur cette dernière parole qu'il laissa Luffy, certain qu'il craquera.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Ace longeait le couloir menant à sa chambre. Finalement, c'était pas vraiment la peine d'aller toquer à celle de Trafalgar, se dit-il. Il était certain de se prendre un vent monstre, ou de finir dans un bocal, au choix. Le regard qu'il avait lancé en retirant la salade de son bonnet l'avait sacrément refroidi, menace d'une vengeance imminente.

Il retira T-shirt et pantalon puis s'allongea dans son lit. Couché sur le côté, face à la porte, il calla sa tête dans l'oreiller moelleux, prêt à passer une bonne nuit. Il entendit des pas, puis quelqu'un poussa sa porte. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une ombre entrer dans sa chambre, refermer la porte, et s'avancer vers lui. Luffy ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, pensa-t-il.

Ace n'avait pas bougé, suspicieux, pourquoi Luffy n'avait encore rien dit, lui d'habitude si bavard? Mais lorsqu'il avait posé un genou sur le lit, près à se coucher, Portgas s'était redressé.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Luffy ?

— Je viens dormir avec toi, j'ai pas le droit ?

— C'est pas une question de droit, tu pourrais au moins demander au lieu de rentrer en catimini.

— Je peux, Ace ? »

Assis sur le matelas, il observa son petit frère déjà couché sous les couvertures, entourant de ses bras l'oreiller qu'il avait apporté, le callant sous sa tête, il le regardait avec des yeux de chien battu… Comment t'es sensé résister à ça, sérieux ?

Dans un souffle, il se recoucha dans la même position que précédemment, marquant ainsi son assentiment. Mais Luffy en profita pour se rapprocher, callant sa tête contre son torse, et l'entoura d'un bras. Ace se tendit.

« Luffy…

— Je profite, tant que t'es là. »

Et dans un nouveau souffle il le laissa aussi faire, refermant les yeux. Par contre, lorsque Luffy posa ses lèvres contre son cou il se redressa d'un bloc, reculant dos au mur, la main posée sur la zone embrassée.

« Mais ça va pas ?! Tu fous quoi, merde Luffy !? »

Mugiwara se redressa aussi, s'asseyant face à lui, et lui dit, avec un regard et une voix boudeuse :

« Bah quoi ? Je profite jusqu'au bout !, puis chuchota d'une voix douce, demandeuse… :

— S'il te plaît, Ace, laisse-moi… »

Il rapprocha alors sa main, posa son index sur le front de Ace, puis le descendit le long de son nez, glissant sur ses lèvres, oui, sûrement avaient-elles un bon goût. Il se rapprocha alors, fixant ses yeux dessus.

Ace savait ce qui allait se passer, mais pourtant il ne bougea pas. Lorsque le visage de Luffy fut vraiment proche, il ne put que fermer fortement les yeux, appréhendant l'impact. Et impact il y eu, dans sa poitrine. Pour de simples lèvres, posées contre les siennes. Celles de Luffy. Celui-ci lui donna plusieurs baisers papillons, légers, le bout de ses doigts posés contre sa mâchoire.

Lorsqu'il lui mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, que sa langue glissa dessus, il ne put qu'entre-ouvrir la bouche. Ses poings s'étaient fortement refermés sur le drap, sa tête était appuyée contre le mur, figé.

Luffy posa son autre main sur le genou de Ace, lui procurant ainsi un appui pour s'avancer, de manière à mieux profiter de lui. Ses lèvres embrassèrent celles du plus grand, sa langue glissait sur ses dents, puis finalement entra dans sa bouche. Elle toucha celle de son vis-à-vis, envoyant un électrochoc dans nos deux partenaires. Ils partageaient le même souffle, leur faisant tourner la tête. Puis, timidement, la langue d' Ace entra d'elle-même en contact de celle de son petit frère, partageant ainsi son premier baiser avec Luffy.

Un baiser doux, maladroit, dû à la gêne de Ace et à l'inexpérience du plus jeune. Luffy passa ses bras autour de son cou, rapprochant sa tête, puis bascula de côté, les couchant sur le matelas.

Ace avait arrêté de réfléchir, d'ailleurs avait-il seulement commencé à le faire ? Son cerveau avait fait un gros blanc à l'instant même où Luffy avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se laissait simplement aller, savourant.

Parce oui, il aimait. Il aimait embrasser son frère. Son frère, irréfléchi, spontané, inexpérimenté, aussi. Qui se souciait des convenances, ne sont-ils pas des pirates sans fois ni lois ? Personne n'ira leur faire un sermon, pour les autres ils ne sont pas de vrais frères, de toute manière. Le blocage venait simplement d'eux, de lui. Car eux se voient comme tels. Le sang n'a rien à voir là-dedans, seul le lien compte.

Mais il envoya bouler ses inquiétudes obsolètes, vivre et apprécier le moment présent, à fond, sans s'encombrer de préoccupations les entravant.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Luffy, effleura du bout des doigts son bras dans une douce caresse, puis remonta, glissa sur son flan, l'enlaçant.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser ainsi, prenant un peu d'assurance, alternant entre vrais baisers, ou de simples effleurements de lèvres. Leurs mains parcourant délicatement le corps de l'autre, appréciant leur nouvelle proximité, enlaçant leurs jambes.

Ils se regardaient, parfois, entre deux baisers. Un regard un peu déboussolé, mais ils ne regrettaient pas, ça non, certainement pas.

Après quelques temps, Luffy calla sa tête dans le cou de Ace, se blottissant contre lui. La fatigue reprenant ses droits, il chuchota :

« Trafy avait raison, t'as vraiment un bon goût, bien mieux que le bonbon à la menthe en fait. »

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Le lendemain matin ils furent réveillés par l'appel du repas de Pingouin. Ace s'étira, un sourire s'ornant sur ses lèvres au souvenir de sa soirée. Luffy se levait déjà, son ventre n'attend pas, apparemment.

« Tu préfères le repas plutôt que moi ? »

Luffy qui était déjà au milieu de la pièce, se retourna vers son frère, étonné. A croire qu'il l'avait oublié. Puis regarda la porte, regarda Ace, et se retourna encore vers la porte. Visiblement, le choix était rude.

Il courut alors vers le lit, sauta dessus, se mit à genoux, une jambe de chaque coté de Ace, et lui fit un gros bisou sonore.

« J'peux avoir les deux, nan ? » dit-il avant de se relever et de partir, pour de bon cette fois, faisant sourire Ace, Luffy reste Luffy, quoi qu'il arrive. Il se leva peu après, se préparant à rejoindre les autres habitants du sous-marin.

.

Il reconnut son frère brailler avant même d'entrer dans la cuisine.

« Et pourquoi j'ai pas été réveillé pour le p'tit déjeuner Pingouin ? Tu m'as oublié ! Je veux double dose pour la peine !

— Tu as toujours double dose Luffy, voire triple, d'ailleurs. C'est le capitaine qui n'a pas voulut qu'on vous réveille.

— Ah bon ? Et pourquoi Trafy ?

— Vous aviez l'air de bien dormir, je n'ai pas osé vous réveiller… »

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Ace se stoppa. Trafalgar avait même été vérifier si son plan avait fonctionné, apparemment. Parce que plan il y avait eu, vu la dernière phrase de Luffy hier soir. Vraiment un drôle de type, quand même, se dit-il, avant d'entrer pour de bon dans la cuisine.

Ses yeux se portèrent immédiatement sur ceux du chirurgien. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait lui en vouloir de jouer ainsi avec eux, ou le remercier, tout simplement. Il ne fit donc rien, et commença à manger. Double dose pour lui aussi.

« Nhé, c'est quand qu'on arrive ?, demanda Luffy, la bouche pleine.

— On devrait arriver demain, vers la fin de matinée, si tout ce passe bien.

— Oh cool ! J'suis pressé de voir ton équipage Ace !

— Ouais, et y'aura pas que mon bateau, les autres commandants devraient être là aussi.

— Géniaaaaal ! Y'aura le mec qui se transforme en piaf aussi ? Tu sais, celui avec l'ananas sur la tête. Je pourrai lui monter sur le dos tu crois ?

Ace éclata de rire, mais répondit tout de même à son frère, s'essuyant les yeux après sa crise :

— Ca m'étonnerait, mais tu peux toujours lui demander !

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Le reste de la journée s'écoula normalement. Enfin, normalement depuis que les deux frères squattaient le sous-marin.

Luffy avait suivit à la trace un escargot pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Au bout de quelques heures, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié. "Y'a rien de plus beau que les liens d'amitié !", scandait-il au reste de l'équipage, Franky en aurait pleuré d'émotion, créant instantanément une chanson à l'aide de sa guitare d'un goût plus que douteux.

Pingouin, lui, pleurait pour de vrai. Pas d'émotion sur cette amitié avec cet escargot débile et dégueu, comme le disait tout le monde, mais de désespoir alors qu'il nettoyait la cuisine. Ca lui prit jusqu'au soir. Juste avant qu'un autre repas ne commence…

Ace qui n'avait pas envie de passer le reste de la journée avec Norbert — c'est le nom de l'escargot— s'amusait à suivre le capitaine des Hearts pirates partout, dans le but évidant de l'emmerder.

Alors qu'il jetait un regard médusé à son frère qui chantait : « Spider s'cargot, spider s'cargot, il peut ramper au plafond » il glissa sur une **barre** de fer qui trainait au sol, reste de la plomberie qu'effectuait en ce moment même Sachi. Il s'étala de tout son long, sous le regard moqueur de Trafalgar, désolé de Sachi, et énervé de Luffy, qui lui gueulait dessus qu'il avait faillit tuer Norbert. Il eu l'envie de renommer l'escargot en "scroutch", bruit évident qu'il ferait s'il l'écrasait de son pied, mais s'appliqua plutôt à refréner ses élans vengeur.

Le soir venu, une violente dispute éclata entre Luffy et Ace, lequel refusait de dormir avec un escargot gluant posé sur son oreiller. Luffy claqua la porte sous le regard sidéré du plus vieux, et alla dormir seul avec son ami, puisque son frère n'était, selon ses mots, qu'un abruti sans cœur.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent en entendant crier que l'île était en vue.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

C'était une petite île inhabitée, et ils aperçurent rapidement les quelques bateaux qui mouillaient dans une crique. Les deux frères trépignaient d'impatience, Norbert aussi, installé sur l'épaule de Luffy, enfin, selon celui-ci.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, ils perçurent distinctement les clameurs des pirates de Barbe-Blanche, souhaitant ainsi la bienvenue à leur frère.

Marco était sur la plage, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, un sourire au visage. Il attendait à l'endroit où la passerelle du submersible viendrait se poser dans quelques instants.

Ace fut bien entendu le premier à descendre, suivi par son frère. Les Hearts-Pirate restèrent sur le pont de leur sous-marin, attendant tranquillement que l'on s'intéresse à eux.

Hiken no Ace prit Marco dans ses bras en une accolade fraternelle. D'autres personnes se précipitèrent aussi, entourant Ace, l'étreignant, le happant dans la bonne humeur et la joie de le retrouver enfin.

« Désolé pour l'attente, on a eu un peu de mal à passer les **barricades** de Marinford et trouver un oiseau postier…

— Pas de problème Marco, on s'est retrouvés, c'est ce qui compte !

— Ah au fait, on a quelque chose pour toi… »

Marco passa la main derrière sa tête, et empoigna quelque chose dans son dos.

« Ah ! Mon chapeau ! Génial les mecs ! »

Ace le mit vivement sur la tête, il lui avait sacrément manqué ! Il rigola ainsi avec ses frères pendant quelques minutes, avant de se rappeler de la présence de Trafalgar.

Il se retourna et s'avança vers lui, un grand sourire au visage. Ce jour restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, un des plus beaux de toute sa vie.

« Merci pour tout Trafalgar, pour les soins… et le reste. », ajouta t-il, tournant le regard vers Luffy.

« De rien, ce fut un véritable plaisir. J'espère toutefois que ce jour signe une bonne entente, entre les pirates de Barbe-Blanche, et les Hearts Pirate. En ce qui concerne le… reste, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me dois rien. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était pour vous faire plaisir. »

Ace esquissa un sourire, cachant son regard sous son chapeau qu'il descendit d'une main.

« Dans ce cas là…, puis, il releva le visage, et ajouta : Descendez, ils viennent d'ouvrir les tonneaux de rhum, y'en a pour tout le monde ! »

Alors qu'il se retournait pour descendre la passerelle, il reçu une chose à la quelle il ne s'attendait pas, ce qui le stoppa dans sa descente. Trafalgar venait de lui donner une tape sur les fesses. Vraiment ? Il tourna la tête, le regardant légèrement étonné mais avec un sourire goguenard.

« Ca, par contre, c'était pour Me faire plaisir. Répliqua Law, à la question muette de Portgas.

— Pas d'quoi. » ajouta t-il, avant de descendre pour de bon, un sourire railleur toujours scotché au visage. Oui, cette journée fera vraiment de bon souvenir, se dit-il, alors qu'il cherchait des yeux d'où provenait cette bonne odeur de viandes grillées qui flottait dans l'atmosphère.

Luffy aussi s'avança vers Law, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, il le regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui dit d'une voix sérieuse :

« Si t'as besoin des Mugiwara pour quoi ce soit, dis le ! On est nakama maintenant ! Tiens je te laisse Norbert en souvenir. »

Il prit la main de Trafalgar, et lui posa d'office son "souvenir" dans la paume, puis s'en alla, l'odeur de la viande lui était aussi parvenue jusqu'aux narines.

Law regarda l'escargot, un air défiant s'affichant sur son visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mugiwara, occupé à se goinfrer, et balança Norbert par-dessus la rambarde, le jetant dans l'eau. Après tout, c'est un escargot-marin, il s'en sortira. Puis il alla se nettoyer les mains, avant de descendre rejoindre la fête, suivi de son équipage.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

L'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Nourriture et boissons ne manquaient pas, les pirates de Barbe-Blanche avaient décidé de fêter comme il se doit le retour de leur frère. L'équipage des Hearts pirates s'était parfaitement intégré, et riait avec les autres.

« Ossan ! S'exclama Luffy, lorsqu'il vit que Rayleigh était aussi présent.

— Pourquoi t'es là ?! »

Rayleigh rigola à gorge déployé, une chope à la main.

« Tu as dit vouloir rejoindre Shabondy n'est-ce pas ?

— Ouai, je veux revoir mon équipage !

— Tu es sur que c'est bien prudent ? Souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé sur l'archipel. Tu prévois de réunir de nouveau ton équipage pour faire la même erreur que la dernière fois ? J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, et se sera libre à toi de suivre ou non cette petite idée…

.

Le plan de Rayleigh convenait parfaitement à Luffy, et il accepta sans hésitation. Toutefois, lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'ils devaient partir maintenant, il s'exclama :

« Maintenant ? Il tourna le visage vers Ace, qui avait lui aussi suivi la conversation.

— Demain, Ossan, promis. »

Il se retourna et sauta sur son frère, lui entourant le cou de ses bras, puis l'embrassa.

Tout le monde s'arrêta dans leur précédente occupation, regardant la scène. Dix secondes plus tard une explosion de rires survint. Ace était rouge comme une pivoine, mais ce qui serait vraiment la honte, pensa-t-il, serait de réagir comme une jouvencelle intimidée, il enlaça alors son frère et répondit à son baiser avec autant de passion que Luffy en mettait.

« Elle est où ta cabine Ace ? On a quelque chose à faire avant que je parte ! »

.

**OWARI DA !**

**Et voilà la fin ! En espérant que mon humour douteux vous ait plu ! :)**


End file.
